Straggler Turned SuperSoldier
by VividVivification
Summary: An unknown straggler has been developing constant curiosity for the dataDyne Corporation. Inspired by CEO Cassandra DeVries, this person would end getting caught up in one of the most improbable opportunities ever: Work for Miss DeVries. But of course, it does come with a price... A price that would cost this person's life... TG
1. Chapter 1 - J's Introduction

Warning: The following story is rated Mature for TG transformation content and nudity. Reader discretion is advised.

Perfect Dark its characters, weapons, items, and such are ownership of Rare and Nintendo. Main protagonist is the sole creation of RLC aka VividVivification (V-V). All rights reserved.

 **C** **hapter 1: J's Introduction**

The year was 2020 in the month of May and here I sat in a well known deep dish pizza restaurant and bar in the heart of downtown Chicago. Savoring a slice of pizza from the remaining pie half and a glass of red wine, I had been aware of my existence to this world. I was a straggler in the city, no longer associated with the depths of society, living on my own. My 33 year old male, 5'10 tall and athletic structure with dark hair and caramel complexion was considered a 'ghost' in this city, with the exception of a select few that were willing to interact with me. I never really knew my real name nor origins of my existence. As far as I could remember, I was born in an inner city hospital that suffered a destructive incident and became a forgotten survivor. It wasn't until a 60 year old man found my infant self under the rubble and took me into his life and became my benefactor through my adolescence.

I took out a small picture out of my pocket. It was a closeup shot of my 14 year old self and the old man who had "rescued" me since I was born. What was eerie was the resemblance that we both had. Underneath his gray combover hair, his asian-esque eyes were very similar to mine and we both shared a similar closed mouth smile. My appearance back then (and even now) was very effeminate in appearance. I had an oval-ish face with high, prominent cheekbones, as well as the thin and arched eyebrows and the longer hair worn in the ponytail struck a highly feminine appearance. That man who was next to me told me something that I would never forget: that we was my beloved grandfather. He took care of me and taught me many things before he passed away after I just turned 18. From then on, I was on my own to fend for myself. Without any federal documentation to prove my birth and true identity, it was tough throughout those 15 years. I spent my time working "underground," "under the table," and even some mercenary jobs. Luckily, many paid very well and was able to still live in the downtown studio apartment that I was raised in. But still, there was something inside that I really wanted to let out: who I really want to be in this world and find my place where I really belong to. These days, I've gone by the name of "J" or "J. Mitchell," just another straggler in this city.

Finishing up my last slice of deep dish pizza and glass of wine, I caught myself staring at the top of the renowned Lucerne Tower, the home of dataDyne Headquarters. The giant "dD" logo can be seen illuminating at the top of the tower for all the city dwellers to see. Since the corporation's exploding success, I constantly became fascinated with dataDyne and many of its intricate details (even details that were considered company classified). But the one major item that struck me was none other than CEO Miss Cassandra DeVries. A powerful woman of that nature constantly inspired me to always strive for the best and accept nothing less. Eerie enough, it's like our personalities seemed to mesh in a way, sharing similar views in all aspects, especially being a proud as the woman she is. Despite being born male with an athletic figure, my appearance was very androgynous, yet borderline feminine. Even most of my clothing were more feminine, as I sat wearing a black cap sleeved blouse, black bootcut slacks, and matching ankle boots with a 1.5in heel. Lucky enough, there were times that I could easily pass for being female. I never keen on my male self, yet there were many times that I despised it and the majority of males in today's society. Whenever I interact with the females, I often feel more comfortable and connected as if I was really one of them. Just as I was finishing up my last slice and glass of wine, I left a wad of cash to pay the bill, put on my trench coat and walked back into the city streets.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lucerne Loitering

**Chapter 2: Lucerne Loitering**

It was a cold, wet evening in these Chicago streets. A few hours out before midnight and a very few people were roaming around in the city. I can still see the taxi cabs hovering over me as I ponder whether to take a cab home or not. But out of the blue, I just gave in.

"Come on taxi," I waved a glowing pen in the air to signal a taxi cab to land near my location.

"Where are you heading to, Miss?" The burly looking cab driver asked me. No surprise that he addressed me as Miss or Ma'am and not Mister or Sir.

"Please take me to Lucerne Tower." I told him. The driver nodded and we were on our way to dataDyne headquarters. I had no idea why I wanted to visit the Lucerne Tower at this hour of the night, but there was something inside me that I just made me want to go there.

Upon arrival, I tipped the driver, exited the cab and made my way to the front entrance of Lucerne Tower aka dataDyne Headquarters. The glass doors slid open, surprising me in the process. Like how the hell were these doors unlocked during the night? But my intuition got me, the headquarters were always busy 24-7 from security to product development and research. The front desk was empty and my attention got cut off by male guard.

"Hey you!" The guard in the black suit said. "What are you doing here? There are no visitors allowed after 6pm!" Before I could answer, I was again cut out of conversation by a woman.

"That is enough," A woman in a red suit dress with short blonde hair appeared behind me. She was escorted by a pair of women clad in black 3/4 sleeve leather jackets with the "dD" logo armbands, fingerless gloves, tight white denim jean leggings, and black suede over-the-knee boots with 3 inch heels. Their stature was definitely of 6 feet tall Amazonian proportions, even with the help of the boots' heels. They were none other than Cassandra DeVries' personal bodyguards escorting her personal secretary Anne. "Miss DeVries is expecting to see you."

 _"Expecting?"_ My mind went alert. _"But how? I just came out of nowhere to visit the dataDyne headquarters."_

With that being said, I was escorted by Anne to the glass elevators by the lobby balcony. We were taking it to the top floor, where Cassandra's office would be. But as we were heading to the elevators, I kept my eyes on the personal female bodyguards and their attire, from the ground up and to their exclusively issued dataDyne developed shotguns. This feeling inside me was not about lust for these female elite personnel, but somewhere in my mind, I really _wanted_ to be _one of them_. Little did I know, Anne was right next to me slightly smirking as if I was really caught in her own little trap, or most likely Cassandra's trap.

"Fantastic job, Anne." Cassandra DeVries commended her personal Secretary despite the constant berating each and every day. But this was the dataDyne CEO we were talking about and she doesn't take kindly to failure, let alone strangers. But why was she awaiting for me? "Please leave us." As Anne and the pair of female bodyguards left the giant and plush office, it was just me and Cassandra. She was donned in her usual blue suit with her white-ish blonde hair worn up in a bun. She stood at an Amazonian 6'2 height, like many of her personal bodyguards. Her face was as intimidating as her personality, all the way down to her midnight blue eyes. Knowing her personality from all my research, I decided keep it quiet until she broke the silence. "I've been waiting for you, J. Mitchell."

"How did you know my name?" I inquired. "How in the world did you learn so much about me."

"You know the saying, 'What goes around, comes back around.'" Cassandra explained. "You have done quite the hell of research of my company, down to the most classified bits. And I couldn't help but return the favor. Born male out of Maguson Medial Center, located in Chicago's outer city limits, on June 17, 1987 before a bombing incident occurred. Resulted in the entire medical center being demolished, leaving you as the lone survivor. Born with no family, no federal document records proving identity or birth whatsoever, you have basically been a 'ghost' to many in the city until now. It's amazing what incredible amounts of in depth research can do and how much you can really uncover these days, especially with someone like you."

"What do you want from me?" I asked, with a giant chill down my spine. "You want to kill me after all the research that I did on your company?"

"I would normally kill you, like many others who would try to uncover anything and everything about my company," Cassandra said as she decided to give me a chance. "But you are quite an exception out of the others. How about you come work for me?" It was an offer that I would never expect from the dataDyne CEO.

"Work for you as what?" I wanted to know.

"Work as one of my Personal Bodyguards," Cassandra smirked evilly as her dark blue eyes locked onto mine. "My squadron of Female Bodyguards. I saw the look on your face as you inquisitively eyed the pair that escorted you and Anne on the way to my office. You actions don't deceive me at all, I can tell that you wanted to become part of them and work for me."

"You can't be psychic, can you," I was very skeptical.

"No, my dear," The blonde woman explained. "As a powerful female CEO with extensive contacts and surveillance around Chicago, it's amazing what you can do to target a single person. And let me ask you this: would you rather remain a 'ghost' in the city, or work for a place where you and I both know belong to?

"It never made much sense to run away from here to begin with," I said out. "Since you have me dead in the process."

"And quite frankly, you would never want to run away from me in the first place," Cassandra retorted as my eyes slightly widened. "Yes, I can read your actions like a book. I know you want to work for me and become one of my personal bodyguards. And you damn well know that this is where you belong."

"But how can you make me one of your personal bodyguards?" I frowned. "I'm still born male."

"We have ways to change that," Cassandra firmly stated. "And since you basically 'do not exist' in this world, this makes our job much easier. There's at least one thing that you've failed to uncover in your research of my company."

"And what is that exactly?" I asked.

"Genetics..." The dataDyne CEO replied.


	3. Chapter 3 - Radio-Genetic Alteration

**Chapter 3: Radioactive Genetic Alteration**

Without further ado, Cassandra and I took a trip down the elevator back into the lobby. Now, the lobby was heavily guarded with Infantry and the special masked Shock Troopers, all armed with CMP150 submachine guns. We continued into a back corridor of the lobby, leading to another elevator. Cassandra took out the 24 karat gold triangular shaped necklace and scanned it over the elevator controls. The both of us were soon to delve deep down into dataDyne's highly classified labs.

"As you know," Cassandra showed me her triangular necklace, "This necklace enables access to the underground labs of dataDyne. It is equipped with a proprietary radio-cardiac frequency tied to my heart. If I die, this necklace and elevator remains useless, preventing any access into the labs."

Cassandra and I soon entered the basement laboratories, which consisted of dataDyne's products, from released to even the most proprietary and classified material. These labs were heavily guarded by green suited Trooper personnel, either armed with CMP150 submachine guns or Dragon assault rifles. We encountered a door leading to a Clean Area, requiring Biosuits and a sterilization process upon entering and exiting. But there were windows where Cassandra and I could observe the clean labs.

"These Clean Labs are split into various sectors," Cassandra explained. "Such as Electronics, Weapons Development, as well as our brand new Genetics and Medical research. We've been successfully expanding from Military and Defense to the Biomedical industries and implemented such remarkable innovations that we are still not yet ready to release to the public."

There was a Clean Lab sector labeled "Genetics," complete with Biohazard and Radioactive warning signs. I soon became curious at these warnings, especially the Radioactive warning signs.

"What's with the Radioactive sign?" I asked Cassandra.

"We have a Radioactive Isotope in this Lab," she explained. "One of the things that we have discovered is the ability to utilize the radiation to alter the biological and genetic makeup of a human being. But we also needed to regulate the radiation to avoid contamination and poisoning of the subject."

"How so?" I asked again.

"Research shows that the excess radiation from the isotope can enable reprogramming of the person's genetic codes, resulting in cell mutation. In other words," Cassandra's eyes narrowed, "it can completely alter and change the person both physically and mentally."

"Aren't there additional components we need to consider?" I asked inquisitively.

"Of course, my naive one," Cassandra bluntly said to me. "After the full genetic treatment has been performed, the subject will undergo a neurological and physical stimulation stage where they'll soon become prepared and trained for their intended line of duty and action."

We soon stopped by a door leading to a small radiation chamber. A suited and masked lab technician approached me from behind and shot me with not one, but maybe five to eight sedated darts. Each of the darts successfully went straight from the back of my neck to all the way down my spinal cord. My body was slowly immobilizing itself as I could no longer retain full control of it. My vision blurred and got even worse. I could hear a reverb of everything I could hear around me.

"What did you do to me?" I asked as I could no longer maintain control of my body.

"We injected you with large doses of a Psychosis serum made specifically for you." Cassandra explained as she watch me slowly freeze up standing. I could hear her voice reverb in my ears as the serum flowed through my body. "These doses of serum will flow into your brain, altering your mental, and soon genetic patterns. Soon, you will have the mentality and virility like that of my personal army of female bodyguards. You will become my own super soldier. And unlike the rest of my army, this is a special treatment we have made and is ready for you. I've been waiting for this for so long."

The serum was continuing to work to its fullest as the lab technicians stripped me of all my clothes, then shackled both my wrists and ankles into the genetic radiation chamber. Through a large pane of glass laid the control room housing Cassandra and the lab technicians. Robotic needle arms penetrated the back of my neck, my lower back, and both arms and legs.

"I am surprised how close of a female figure you have," Cassandra observed me as I was strapped inside the chamber as I remained immobile. "You looked very effeminate to begin with, but with how potent this radiation and serums are, these could transform even the most masculine men into near natural genetic women, with the addition of extra physical surgical changes and mental programming. While the additional doses of serum course through your veins and your body, you will feel the changes take place. They may be painful, but they will be absolutely worth it."

As the series of serums entered my body, the radiation from the isotopes filled the entire chamber. My body was beginning to feel like I've been set on fire or worse, drowned into a pool of lava. My body heat was beginning to rise as I was sweating and all my bones and muscles soon ached in pain, which soon grew even greater and greater as my body began to experience such physical changes. My arm and leg muscles began to tighten and elongate, along with my neck. My hips were beginning to expand and my waist contracted like a boa constrictor was wrapped tight around it. My chest was feeling extremely puffy, as if it was ready to explode. My face was wincing and aching in pain as if it was getting crushed in all sides. My head was definitely burning like if it was really on fire. Hell, my body was feeling like it was inside a giant oven set to extreme temperatures and in such tremendous, excruciating pain. The metal probes that penetrated my forehead began to literally electrically shock me tremendously as if my head were to explode. Never in my life did I have to experience such torture. But what for? More likely for delving deep into dataDyne's most proprietary and classified material. Maybe Cassandra lied and decided to force me into a slow, painful death. But either way, my subconscious was nothing more than a bright white light. I really guess I was just soon better off as dead.

" _Yes_ ," Cassandra smirked. " _It's finally working and going according to my plan._ Techs, please prepare the final stages before our friend enters the recovery room."

It wasn't until after the entire serum and radiation took over my body, I was completely hanging limp inside the chamber. My mind was completely into a coma and I could not remember a single thing that took place since the psychosis needles penetrated my entire spinal cord. The most recent thing I could remember seeing is another room with a series of circular lights over my eyes and echoing voices.

"Endocrine enhancement implants into crotch have now been implemented," one voice said. "Uterus and ovaries are now fully functional, complete with clitoral and labial stimulation."

"Administer 750cc's of saline silicone solution to both mammary glands," a second voice said. "until the tissues are round and firm."

"Ratio between estrogen and testosterone levels are now 9:1 with body fat content between 10-13%," a third voice said. "This one's definitely looking like a full fledged female fitness model."

"We're almost losing her!" a fourth voice said. "Keep a pulse on her, stat!"

It wasn't until a long beep that everything began to fade away, once again.


	4. Chapter 4 - A New Awakening

**Chapter 4: A New Awakening**

My eyes slowly opened at the site of a small room. There I laid naked on a hospital bed, complete with cords and tubes linked to machines that constantly beeped each and every second. I still remained groggy, yet trying to feel my body and surroundings since the aftermath that Cassandra put me into. But somewhere inside my mind feels different, as if I'm reprogrammed to do something: something way different from before. My grogginess still got the best of me as I slowly began to pass out yet again. This time, I ended up hearing Cassandra's voice echoing through my ears.

"My, my," Cassandra's voice echoed, "Aren't you such a beautiful creature. You know women are such fascinating creatures and deadly ones too. One of the many reasons why I'm proud to be one. But as for you, you will soon know your purpose and know that you belong right here with me; with dataDyne. You will soon become one extraordinary soldier of my elite army of female bodyguards. Sleep tight, sweetheart."

I finally woke up for the second time again. This time, all the wires and tubes were no longer connected to my body. Soon enough I was slowly able to move my hands, fingers, feet and toes; then came my arms and legs. I slowly was able to rise from my bed and successfully sit at the edge of it. My head was still pounding from the aftermath. But soon, the pain began to quickly subside. Eyes opening, my vision slowly began to recover as I could now see the room I was stuck inside. Slowly trying to stand up, I felt a little wobbly as the bottom of my hips felt a bit heavier and my lower back arched a lot more. My chest felt a bit heavier as well, complete with slight jiggling on both sides. I could see a giant mirror opposite from the front of my bed as I slowly walked over to it. As my vision began to fully recover, I was now gazing at the _new_ _real_ _me_.

Staring back at the mirror was none other than a 6 feet tall, Amazonian, caramel complexion woman, complete with perfect female body proportions. I had full round, firm and large breasts, about a 36D Cup size, complete with engorged and stimulated nipples. My waist was a perfect muscular hourglass shape (at a perfect 24 inches) with absolutely (figuratively speaking) prominent abdominal and oblique muscles. The hips and buttocks were perfectly broad, round and firm at about 38 inches in measurement. Both my arms and legs were long, lean and powerful; both feminine and defined with a perfect tone of muscle in them. My hands are feet were perfectly proportional to my Amazonian build: long and skinny fingers, plus narrow and high arched feet at a size 9.5 womens. My face was perfectly enhanced to a more feminine look: thin, high arched eyebrows with perfectly highlighted my dark brown eyes. My nose was lengthened, shaped, and proportioned to accentuate my elliptical-oval esque face with feminine jawline and high defined cheekbones. It was inevitable to discover my face ladened with a decent dose of makeup, mascara, and lipstick to help further accentuate my face and not a single smear was present. My long, dark brown hair was put into a tight ballet bun. Without a doubt, I became an absolute work of art and a success to Cassandra's newest dataDyne experiment: a genetically engineered female "super soldier." Moving about inside my room, I was now extremely mobile, quick, agile, strong, flexible, and alert as if everything was all natural to me. I practiced CQC (Close Quarters Combat) in such an effortless way that I was basically created to become a natural born killer. And on top of that, I never thought that I would enjoy such things: the ability to be armed to the teeth, work with the rest of my female bodyguard comrades, and protect Cassandra DeVries and dataDyne with my life.

"Well, well," a familiar voice entered the room. "Looks like somebody's finally got herself fully acquainted with her new body." It was none other than dataDyne CEO Cassandra DeVries.

"I feel like this is exactly what I was made to do, Miss DeVries," I said in a firm feminine voice, almost somewhat confident and commanding. Plus, calling Cassandra 'Miss DeVries' felt like I have finally and officially addressed her as my boss/my commander. "It doesn't help that I'm completely naked in the process."

"After you had underwent your new genetic and psychological transformation," Cassandra explained, "Anne and I spent some time and did a bit of bribing to establish a new set of legal identification to verify your existence in this world."

' _ **Born: Jennifer Mitchell; June 17, 1987 at Chicago General Hospital. Orphaned at birth and raised by late grandfather Reginald Mitchell. Educated at Chicago High School of Arts and earned a full scholarship at the Joffery Ballet Academy. Double Degreed alumni of Northwestern University in both Business Administration and Engineering. Employed by [myself] at dataDyne at the age of 25 as Personal Female Bodyguard.'**_

"I tried make it as if you had a long tenure here at dataDyne to cover up any gaps. But without a doubt, your newly built genetic codes reflect this background. To sum things up, you are now finally awake as your true self: your _naturally born_ self, to put it that way. You do realize that everything you have done has been second nature to you, correct?"

"Of course, Miss DeVries," I replied loyally and firmly. "But I still need to be dressed for my job."

"There's a reason why I came to visit you again." Cassandra handed me a pile of clothing, complete with gloves and boots. Without a doubt, this was the official dataDyne uniform of her Personal Female Bodyguards. "I will stand to monitor your progress in putting on your uniform, starting now."

Without further ado, I started out by putting on the underwear. It was a black, high waisted Kevlar corset panty, which went all the way up to below my large and firm, round breasts, thus further shaping my muscular hourglass figure. There even was a composite carbon fiber armor plate over the crotch area. Next came the white denim, Kevlar lined, high waisted leggings. I then put on the 3/4 sleeve black leather jacket. The jacket was formfitting enough to accentuate my figure and tight enough to hold my breasts. Since we were prohibited to wear bras underneath the jacket, it came with Kevlar lined cups for the breasts. Plus the neckline was deep enough to reveal the deep cleavage of my firm, large round breasts. Then I finally slid on my pair of suede over-the-knee boots with 3 inch heels. The boots were also Kevlar lined from the shaft down to the toe and since we were also prohibited to wear socks, the footbed and insoles were made of a special material to keep our feet dry and perfectly snug in our boots. Not only the 3 inch heels boosted my Amazonian stature to 6'3, they were extremely comfortable to stand, walk, and run in, even during heavy combat. Last but not least were the gloves: black leather fingerless gloves with Kevlar lining and composite carbon fiber knuckles. These were perfect to close quarters combat situations. Looking at my fully dressed self in the mirror, I finally had the looks and attitude that was ready to kill.

"Excellent work, Jennifer." Cassandra DeVries was pleased with my progress. "Meet with the techs at the Range. I know you want to refresh your Firearm Skills as well as Combat Skills."

"Right away, Miss DeVries." I immediately acknowledged my Commander in Chief as I made my way to the basement range.

Upon my arrival at the basement range, I performed various training intervals (both static and dynamic) using the exclusive dataDyne Shotgun. This was the standard issue firearm for all female bodyguard personnel exclusive to Cassandra DeVries. Utilizing both the Single Shot and Double Blast functions of the weapon, I successfully nailed each and every target without missing one and not wasting a single shell. During the next sets of trials, I spent time with a pair of CMP-150 submachine guns, as well as the production Dragon and prototype K7 Avenger rifles. I also honed my CQC and sidearm skills to the fullest, pulling out Falcon 2 pistols whenever the heat was on. The Falcon 2 was a proprietary firearm of rival company Carrington Institute, but dataDyne was successfully able to steal caches full of them and modify them to dataDyne standards. During the CQC training, I spent a lot of time sparring with the male Shock Troopers, successfully subduing each and every one of them in the process. Without a doubt, Cassandra became extremely satisfied with my progress.

"Training is now over, Jennifer." Cassandra called over the intercom. "Please report to my office at once."

Immediately arriving in Cassandra's Office, I met with her face to face to recap my progress.

"Jennifer," Cassandra said to me. "Following the turn of events of your genetic, physical, and psychological transformation within the past couple of months, I have been extremely pleased with your progress. It appears that you have now been fully acquainted with your combat and survival skills and your loyalty to me and the dataDyne Corporation."

"Yes Miss DeVries," I acknowledged my Commander, my Boss fully. "I am indebted to demonstrating eternal and extreme loyalty to you and the dataDyne Corporation. As you know, I will do everything in my power to never ever let you down. And you can bet my life on it."

"Very well," Cassandra would then soon promote me. "You will now be promoted as my new Security Chief and Captain of all my Female Bodyguard Personnel. This is effective immediately!"

"Thank you, Miss DeVries." I saluted Cassandra and displayed extreme loyalty to her and the dataDyne Corporation. The questions in my mind were now finally answered. This was where I belong; dataDyne became my absolute true home.


End file.
